My Chemical Romance The Ghost Of You
by myromanticchemicals
Summary: This is a piece of my english coursework, i thought i'd submit and share it : Basicly, its the "Ghost of you" video by My Chemical Romance, but as you'll see it's quite a bit different. Enjoy.


**In the middle of a gun fight.**

"_We'll carry on, _

_We'll carry on,_

_And though you're dead and gone believe me,_

_Your memory will carry on,_

_You'll carry on,_

_And thought you're broken and defeated,_

_Your weary widow marches on." _

**Welcome to the black parade – My Chemical Romance.**

The brave faced women clung to their husbands, wanting nothing more than to never let go. A low voice echoed around the room, announcing that the men would be departing for France in five minutes. The brave masks melted into faces of desperation, tears of love streaked down the women's white ghostly faces; even the purportedly brave men's eyes were glistening with shimmering tears.

Gerard Arthur Way's tears were not just of love, but pride. His father, Frank Way, had recently been assassinated by the Germans at Dunkirk: He was a very popular sergeant, and generally a very pleasant man to be in the company of. He had brought up Gerard and his brother Mikey unaided most of their lives as unfortunately, their mother passed away not long after giving birth to Mikey. Gerard felt he must avenge his father. He was a great man, and he and his brother had a lot to thank him for.

However, in this bleak world there is hope. Gerard found the woman he will always cherish, Helena, who he'd commit to spend the rest of his life with.

As Gerard gripped his beautiful wife's hand, grim, terrifying thoughts rushed around his mind. The pain in his head was becoming unbearable. He embraced his wife as tight as he could, locking her in his grasp. He whispered tenderly in her ear, "I love you," then gently let go of her perfect, warm figure. The one minute warning bell rang. Gerard picked up his lightly packed suitcase, and for one brief moment that seemed like a thousand years to Gerard, his eye's met Helena's: for that one moment, he realised the meaning of life.

Slowly, Gerard turned his back to Helena and he gradually made his way out of the waiting room, his mind occupied by nothing but her, how beautiful she was, how much he loved her, would his eyes ever meet those startling green eyes again? He reached the end of the room and turned around once more. He gazed at not just her beauty, but beyond that to her beautiful soul, that could be seen from her permanent glow. He spotted Mikey hugging his wife, and a sudden surge of happiness enfolded him; at least he would be with his brother. As he walked on, he abruptly became entangled within the crowd of around 50 or so other men leaving the room, and the rest of their lives behind them, and could no longer see Helena.

Gerard began to make his way over to Mikey. He was still saying goodbye to his wife so he hung back a little. She affectionately pulled off his black rimmed glasses and drove her hands through his tidy black hair, then gave him one last kiss goodbye. Once he had caught up with Mikey, he gave his arm a quick squeeze. They boarded the plane together, looking remarkably smart in their dark green uniforms. Simultaneously, they sat, and both felt as if the plane was extremely claustrophobic. A mixed feeling of curiosity and depression hung in the air.

Take off.

Gerard peered out of the window; Mikey peering over his shoulder. Both had expressions of remorse, leaving their wives alone back in America not knowing whether their husbands were dead or alive tomorrow. Gerard turned away and looked straight into Mikey's deep brown eyes.

"Whatever happens, I will not leave you Mikey, I promise."

Mikey smiled, and looked gratefully at Gerard. The two brothers had been very close during childhood, despite the three year difference.

*****

After a long gruelling flight, the plane started to descend in height. Gerard awoke, swept aside his floppy black hair and straightened up his uniform. Mikey gasped along with most of the other men. They all wore the same expressions of shock staring out of the tiny windows. Gerard glanced and wished he hadn't. It was a battlefield. He shuddered as he witnessed a man being savagely shot down, blood and guts spurting out everywhere.

Before anyone knew what had happened, there was a loud crackling explosion and the plane crashed down to the ground and burst into flames. The roof of the plane fell in on top of Gerard, rubble fell on top of him limiting his breathing and a particularly sharp piece of metal stabbed into his arm, he screamed in pain and attempted to pull it out, however it would not dislodge.

"Mikey...Mikey!" cried Gerard, there was no reply. The pain from Gerard's arm flooded to his heart as he feared the death of his brother and it started hammering, so hard, it could have hammered itself out of its cage of ribs. He attempted to free himself from the heavy bars and rubble on top of him as they were restricting his breathing. He could hear shouting, lots of it. There were other survivors; some were obviously in incredible pain by the sounds of their shouting.

"Help, please I'm stuck! Mikey!" A heavy weight was suddenly lifted from Gerard's chest and a soft hand clasped his and pulled him up. He stared into the bleeding face of his brother and his heart exploded with delight.

"I thought you were dead!" they both spluttered. Even though this was not the time to do so they shared a hug. They were interrupted by yet another explosion. Gerard grabbed Mikey's dusty arm and tugged him out of the wreckage. They were not the first to do so as other men were already in the vortex of the battle, wounds spreading through both enemies and friends alike as if it was a deadly plague.

They both darted towards the battle, guns up, heads high.

Gerard was shouting to his fellow soldiers, manically pointing in all directions. He turned around and suddenly the sounds of painful shouts and flying bullets evaporated. Mikey was on the floor clutching a bleeding side. Not caring whether hundreds of bullets would hit him, Gerard darted around the barricade he had been sheltering behind and sprinted as fast as he physically could towards Mikey. He threw himself down on top of him and just screamed. He promised he wouldn't leave his brother. The look of pain on his face was unbearable; it was so intense he could feel it too, rushing through his body. Two men pulled Gerard off and held him back whilst the medic ran over and began rapidly bandaging Mikey's wound. Gerard was still shouting, not words, just shouting. Mikey's hand fell limply from his body and his eyes no longer scrunched tight but just had a gazing expression in them. Tears leaked out of Gerard's eyes that so much resembled his dead brother. He freed himself from the grasp of the men, and knelt down beside Mikey. He picked up his limp hand and looked at it. All of the people he cared about most had now been lost. He knew what he had to do.

Gerard bravely but slowly stood up, and without an ounce of regret, he opened his arms out as wide as he could, exposing himself to the countless bullets. It didn't take long, a few seconds, and one cold hard bullet hit him squarely in the heart. Helena would have been happy to know that his last thoughts were of her, but she would never know that. Gerard Way fell to the floor like a broken angel. He and Mikey were now both on the floor, side by side, undisturbed and peaceful, surrounded by the reality of what has now become of this world. Selfishness and greed. Gerard promised he wouldn't leave his brother, and he didn't. He was with him.

By Danielle Charlton


End file.
